The Hall of Legends
by ATypicalNumber
Summary: With Ash and friends on their way to Snowbelle City, Bonnie's encounter with a mysterious key leads them into an all-new adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**First and foremost, Nintendo owns the Pokemon Company. Second, this is NOT a continuation of the Quest to be the Best series. Without further ado, chapter 1!**

 **High above the Sinnoh region...**

Arceus did everything at their time. She didn't call meetings unless she felt that she needed to be updated on the regions of the world, despite being the goddess of it herself. In the case of the meeting that would be held today, this was something of the utmost importance. In fact, when she called the meeting, she emphasized how important it was that everyone came. For now, however, she was just finishing getting a quick bite to eat just before the meeting began. She ate the last of her berries sat down in silence, wondering how to deliver her message.

"Is there really any need for this? All of them can find it just fine. But then again, it is very convenient..."

"You really need to chill out."

Arceus looked up to find the Renegade Pokemon, Giratina, in the doorway. Arceus smiled at his presence. She and Giratina had been friends for centuries. Giratina was easily one of the smartest and kindest Pokemon she's met but is also not afraid to almost kill a human or Pokemon if he's enraged enough.

"Come on," Giratina said, "We're waiting for you."

As Giratina said this, she did a little more thinking and got up to follow Arceus to the meeting hall. Their environment was one of elegance and grace, as the inhabitants were legends. In fact, when a human or Pokemon encounters a legend, it's custom to treat them with the greatest level of respect for all they do for the world. In addition, if the legend is pleased with their kindness, they reward them with very rare gifts, such as Master Balls, and, if one's lucky, something that can strengthen the bond between the trainer and their Pokemon. To get to the mansion that the legends were in now, scientists and historians have been studying for centuries. Meanwhile, Arceus and Giratina had made it to the meeting hall. The second Arceus stepped in, all eyes were on her.

"Roll call," she began, "Kanto legends, stand or fly."

Mewtwo, Mew, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres hovered in the air above all other legends to make their presence known.

"Hi, Arceus! How are you?" Mew cheerily said, which resulted in a smile from the legendary birds and Arceus.

"I'm well, thank you."

Mew nudged the scowling Mewtwo. "Aren't you going to say hi?"

Mewtwo stayed silent and simply waved his hand.

"Good enough," Arceus continued, "Johto legends, stand or hover."

Lugia, Suicune, Entei, and Raikou stood to face her while Ho-Oh flew. Ho-Oh and Lugia had the perfect amount of seriousness and humor, and could crack jokes at the time and stay silent at the time. The legendary dogs were mostly serious. Entei and Raikou were currently working on getting their sister, Suicune, to take everything seriously, but to no avail.

"All right, Hoenn legends?"

Latios, Latias, Deoxys and Rayquaza flew while Groudon and Kyogre just looked at her, waiting for the roll call to end. Regirock, Registeel, Regice, and Regigigas blinked their lights to indicate that they heard her.

"Next, Sinnoh legends? I already know Giratina's here."

"Here!" Mesprit raised her hand with her sleeping sister Uxie and quiet brother Azelf. Cresselia nodded with a smile.

"Unova legends?"

All eight of the Unova legends stayed silent and growled softly to acknowledge their presence.

"Kalos legends?"

Xerneas smiled while Yveltal scowled.

"Others? Celebi's here, Keldeo's here, Victini's here, Shaymin's here, Jirachi's here, Manaphy's here, Darkrai's here, Meloetta's here, Zygarde's here, and Genesect is here. Ok, so-"

Arceus looked up to see Shaymin raise her hand. "Yes, Shaymin?"

"Is this meeting about Volcanion and Hoopa becoming part of the committee?" she asked shyly.

"No."

"What about Magearna?" Jirachi asked. "She looks pretty cute..."

"We haven't even gotten that far yet. Plus, Volcanion's chasing her for some reason. Now, if you'll let me explain, then you'll know."

Mewtwo raised his hand. Mew gasped. "Mewtwo? You have a question?" Mew said, shocked, "Dialga, Palkia, what did you do with the space-time continuum-"

"SHUT UP, MEW! Anyway, what about the Alola region? Is that what this meeting's about?"

"No," Arceus said calmly, "I'll talk to you all about that later this year. Anyway, the meeting's about this."

Her eyes glowed as an object appeared on the table. It was a key.

"That's it?" Yveltal snarled, "The meeting's about a stupid key?"

"No, Yveltal, they're about the stupid _keys._ "

The key on the table then multiplied by five. The keys had different colors: Purple, pink, gold, orange, and sky blue.

"Kanto legends, these are for you."

Mewtwo was given the purple, Mew was given the pink, and the legendary birds got gold, orange, and sky blue.

"These keys allow you to access the nearest entrance to the hall. Do not lose them," Arceus warned, "When you get them, you are free to leave."

The colors of the key corresponded to the colors of the legends. The Johto legends got red for Entei, blue for Suicune, yellow for Raikou, white and blue for Lugia, and rainbow colors for Ho-Oh. The Hoenn keys were red and black for Groudon, blue and white for Kyogre, and a brown, blue, white, and gray key for the Regi group. The Sinnoh keys were dark pink for Palkia, turquoise for Dialga, black and gold for Giratina, the lake trio shared a shiny green key and Cresselia and Darkrai had to share a black and pink key. The Unova keys were black and white, for Reshiram and Zekrom, and blue, green, and orange for the weather trio. Finally, Xerneas and Yveltal got a blue and red key to share. As the other legends were much rarer than the regional legends, they were kept in the hall, but could exit and leave as they please. With that, the group dispersed.

 **Later that afternoon...**

Ash and company had set up camp on Route 19, just before Snowbelle City. Ash took the opportunity to train his Greninja and Pikachu, Serena practiced her performance with Sylveon, Braixen, and Pancham, Bonnie was playing with Dedenne while Clemont cooked. In the woods, Xerneas quietly watched their antics with a smile on her face.

"Dinner's ready!" Clemont called, to which a smile instantly grew on Bonnie's face.

"Awesome! Everybody, come out!" Ash said, to which his Pokemon were released to eat.

Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon, Dedenne, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Pikachu, and Noivern ran to the waiting bowls of Pokemon food and instantly began to dig in.

While this was happening, Xerneas took the key she was given and hid it in a vacant Noctowl hole. With that, she left.

"So, Ash, do you have a strategy for the Snowbelle Gym?" Serena asked.

"Of course! Talonflame and Hawlucha would be perfect here."

Clemont frowned. "True, but they're both flying types. Ice beats flying, remember?"

But Ash didn't seem to be listening, as he was stuffing his face with Clemont's food. Bonnie shook her head and continued to eat; Clemont and Serena did the same.

 **That night...**

Darkrai flew around the Kalos region, looking for his nightly fill of dreams. It was like a game to him. That night, he would roam a region to eat dreams and replace them with nightmares and Cresselia would try to undo the damage he caused. Either way, he was flying until he saw Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont sleeping. The reason that they weren't in a tent was because they thought it would be cooler to sleep under the stars.

"Ooohhh...fresh dreams!" Darkrai said, rubbing his hands. He quickly and quietly flew down to the forest behind them. He was about to strike before he saw Bonnie stir. Dedenne jumped on her shoulder as she trudged to the lake across from where the group was sleeping. As she drank some water, Dedenne jumped off and ran towards the forest.

"Dedenne!" Bonnie whispered as she ran after him, careful not to wake the others. The two were heading straight for Darkrai's hiding place, to which Darkrai watched from a tree branch. Dedenne continued to run deeper into the forest, with Bonnie close behind.

 _This is too easy..._ said Darkrai as he followed them.

Finally, Dedenne stopped at the base of a tree. Bonnie picked him up.

"What's wrong, Dedenne?"

The Pokemon pointed at the base of a tree. Even Darkrai was kind of curious.

Bonnie bent down to get a closer look. Darkrai silently hovered behind them. What he saw then made him gasp. She picked up a black and pink key. Dedenne jumped in happiness.

"Wow, this is cool! Nice find, Dedenne!"

Enraged, Darkrai wanted to scare her more than ever.

"Where do you think it goes?" Bonnie started to walk forward and the key shined brighter. Darkrai's eyes widened.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" he whispered. Meanwhile, Bonnie and Dedenne were running and the key was shining brighter than ever.

"Darkrai, what are you doing?"

He turned around and saw Xerneas stare at him with a confused face. He frowned.

"Well, I was going to eat some dreams, but this girl-never mind. I'll see you soon." Darkrai said. Xerneas continued to stare at him.

"You lost your key?" She questioned.

"How'd you know?"

Xerneas gasped. "You actually lost your key? I was just guessing. But you and Cresselia are supposed to share that key! She'll be furious!"

"The girl that just ran has the key! She's going to find the gateway to the hall!"

"Then what are we standing around for? Let's get it back!"

Xerneas and Darkrai chased after Bonnie, who had found the lock. She stuck the key in and twisted it before stepping back. Two large doors appeared and slowly opened. Bonnie and Dedenne were in awe.

"Woah! Come on, Dedenne!"

The two ran in as the door closed behind them. Xerneas and Darkrai tried to get in before it closed, but were too late.

"I'm done for..." Darkrai said.

"You really are." Xerneas agreed.

 **In the hall...**

Two minutes after entering the hall, they finally reached the living room. It split into multiple paths, each leading to a legendary's room. She jumped onto the soft couch with Dedenne.

"It's so fluffy! Wanna explore, Dedenne?"

Dedenne chirped in agreement. They jumped off of the couch and tried to figure out which way they should go.

"Let's split up," Bonnie said. Dedenne went one way while Bonnie went another. As Bonnie walked down the hall, she stopped in front of a dark purple door. She slowly opened the door, and saw a single Pokemon in the large bed, sleeping peacefully. She knew that she should escape while she could, but curiosity got the best of her. Being as quiet as possible, she got a better look at the Pokemon, who she would soon learn to be Mewtwo.

"Aww..." she said, before realizing her mistake. Mewtwo's eyes shot open, and she quickly hid under the bed. She saw Mewtwo's feet touch the ground. Mewtwo sniffed the air.

"Where are you?" he snarled, preparing a Shadow Claw. Bonnie was filled to the brim with fear.

"Come out and get what's coming to you." A tear slid down Bonnie's face. She stayed hidden, however.

"Fine, I'll come to you, then." Mewtwo opened the door and yelled, "MEW!"

"What?" Mew opened the door, rubbing her eyes. He floated over to her.

"Don't give me that! I know that you teleported away before I could find you! Why were you in my room?!"

"I wasn't!"

"LIES!"

"She wasn't."

Mewtwo turned around to find Cresselia, who was upset, but not as much as Mewtwo.

"Now, what are you yelling about? You're waking us all up!"

"Aren't you supposed to be stopping Darkrai from giving nightmares to everyone?" Mewtwo asked.

"I'm not really up for it. But, she was in her room all this time. I do sleep right next to her, after all. If she teleported away, I would know." Cresselia explained.

"Then who was in my room?"

"Let's see."

Bonnie's heart jumped to her throat as she heard the entire conversation. She wished she was with Serena, Ash, and Clemont right about now.

 _"Why did Dedenne find that key? I could get killed here!"_ she thought. Tears spilled uncontrollably across her face. By then, Cresselia, Mew, and Mewtwo were in Mewtwo's room.

"Ok, so other than our life source, I can feel a fourth life source in this room." Cresselia said.

"What kind?" Mew asked, curiously.

"Human." Cresselia answered. Mewtwo instantly prepared another Shadow Claw.

"Where is it coming from?" Mewtwo asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Under the bed!" Mew said. Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Very funny, Mew. Seriously, where is it?" Mewtwo asked again.

"Mew's right." Cresselia answered. She then used Psychic to lift up the bed. Mew and Cresselia stayed silent as Mewtwo aimed a deadly glare at Bonnie. Bonnie stared into his eyes, overcome with mortal terror. Mew looked at Mewtwo and was about to stop him, but was too late.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! HOW'D YOU GET HERE?!" Mewtwo roared. Bonnie slowly got up as more tears slid down her face. "ANSWER ME!"

"Mewtwo, stop it!" Mew said. However, Mewtwo didn't listen. He slowly approached her with his Shadow Claw growing.

"ANSWER ME! **NOW!** "

This was enough to send Bonnie running out of the room, crying.

"GET BACK HERE!" Mewtwo ran out of the room, chasing after her, and with Cresselia and Mew chasing after him. Blinded with tears, Bonnie ran back to the living room.

"DEDENNE! DEDENNE, WE'VE GOT TO LEAVE, NOW!"

Mewtwo aimed a Shadow Ball at her, fueled by fury. The Shadow Ball missed, but it scared Bonnie even more.

"STOP!" Bonnie was then prevented from running as Mewtwo used Psychic. She was dragged back to Mewtwo, who looked at her with an evil smile.

"Now, you'll-OW!"

Mewtwo was interrupted by Bonnie grabbing his arm and biting it as hard as she could. She was dropped and kept running.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Bonnie ran back towards Mewtwo's room, but was stopped this time by Cresselia's Psychic. She brought her towards her face. Bonnie was hysterical.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO!" She shrieked. Cresselia's eyes turned blue.

"Shhhh..." Cresselia said.

"LET ME GO! LET-me-go..." Bonnie then fell asleep. She dropped the key that she was holding, which Mew picked up.

"Cresselia, isn't this your and Darkrai's key?" Cresselia looked at the key and growled.

"That idiot..."

 **ON ROUTE 19...**

It was still nighttime-about 11 o'clock to be exact.

"Ash, wake up! Bonnie's gone!"

Ash's eyes fluttered open as he saw Pikachu, Serena, and Clemont searching the area around their campsite for Bonnie.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, Nintendo owns the Pokemon Company. And now, on to chapter 2!**

Ash quickly got up to help the others search for Clemont's sister. Serena searched the forest around the lake while Clemont searched around the campsite. Ash released Noivern to search the sky from above, as well as watch Serena as she searched. Clemont frantically searched through her stuff.

"There has to be something," Clemont said, "There has to be!"

"Calm down, Clemont. I'm sure there'll be something," Ash reassured him, "Hopefully Serena finds something..."

 **In the Hall...**

Cresselia watched as Bonnie slept soundly. She was both angry and confused: how did this girl get in here? How did she get the key? Most importantly, how'd she get it from Darkrai, of all people? Also, how'd he lose track of it so easily? Arceus walked in.

"What's all this about? How did this girl get in here?" Arceus questioned.

"With this," Cresselia answered while showing her the key. The deity's eyes widened.

"How'd she get it? You and Darkrai were supposed to watch over that key!"

"Don't ask me, ask Darkrai. We agreed to take turns with the key; he offered to take it first."

"The real question is, why would you make that deal?"

"Because I-"

"Stop. I know you trust Darkrai, but being the one that's slightly more responsible, it would have been best that you kept that key safe yourself."

She frowned and looked over the still sleeping child.

"Now," Arceus continued, "Where has she been?"

"Let's see."

With that, Cresselia was taken into Bonnie's dream. The dream was set on the previous night. She looked around the campsite and saw the group sleeping as Bonnie went to get some water with Dedenne in tow.

" _What do you see?"_ asked Arceus telepathically.

 _"She simply got up to get some water with this Dedenne she has...but now it's running towards the forest, with the girl following."_

She ran after Bonnie's dream form until they stopped at the base of the tree.

 _"Now what?"_

 _"She stopped. The Pokemon is pointing at the base of the tree, and-THEY FOUND THE KEY!"_

 _"Ok. Keep going."_

Cresselia shook her head at Darkrai's stupidity and was about to continue, before she saw Darkrai and Xerneas pass her by.

 _"Darkrai and Xerneas are here too! They're chasing after her, but she doesn't know they're behind her!"_

 _"Hmmm..."_

 _"She reached the door and got in before closing the door behind her, and taking the key with them. That's how she got in."_

Cresselia exited the dream and went back into the hall.

"Watch over her," Arceus said, "Make sure she doesn't get in any trouble. If she was scared of Mewtwo, imagine how scared she would be of the others. I'll get Suicune, Entei, and Raikou to learn more."

"Done," she responded, to which Arceus left.

 **On Route 19...**

Serena continued to roam the forest, in search of any signs of Bonnie's disappearance.

"Come on, Bonnie! Why did you think now is a good time for a stroll in the woods?"

She walked until she saw something shine. She ran towards it, hoping that it was a sign. As she got closer, she found that it was inside a vacant Noctowl hole. She reached in and found a beautiful rainbow key. She smiled.

"This looks beautiful! This could be a princess key that someone left behind, but who in their right minds would do that?"

She took the key and continued her search.

Xerneas was busy laughing at Darkrai for losing the key easily. She was just glad it wasn't her key.

"Can you stop laughing please? If the tables were turned, you would be petrified," Darkrai growled.

"Well, it's not mine, so I can laugh as much as I want. But come on! I'll use my key to get you back in to explain the situation to Cresselia."

The two walked further and reached the tree where Xerneas hid her key.

"All right, hold on." She reached inside the hole to grab the key, but turned pale when she felt nothing but tree bark. Darkrai noticed and smirked.

"Where is it? WHERE IS IT?!" Xerneas yelled. She glared back at Darkrai, who was now rolling on the ground with laughter.

 _"_ See, Xerneas," Darkrai said between laughs, "Karma could strike at any time!"

"SHUT UP!" Xerneas roared, "Who could have taken it?"

"Well, it's not me, and it's not you or the girl, and Yveltal has his own key, so..."

"Can you two quiet dow-DARKRAI?!"

The two looked up to find Yveltal watching the entire thing; his key was dangling around his neck.

"Yveltal! You're not gonna believe what just happened!" Darkrai said.

Yveltal landed next to Darkrai.

"What?"

"So, I lost my key earlier and-and she was cracking up and making jokes about it...THEN SHE LOST HERS! AND WE DON'T KNOW WHERE IT WENT!"

Xerneas blushed with fury as Darkrai began to laugh again and Yveltal chuckled. She then tackled Yveltal and looked in his eyes with a cold glare.

"Go ahead, keep laughing," she hissed, "Because I will hurt you. You know it and I know it."

Yveltal smiled.

"I'm always up for a challenge. Bring it." he hissed back. This enraged Xerneas all the more and she prepared to strike before she heard something in the distance.

"So, Serena, did you find any clues?"

"No, but I did find this key!"

She showed the two the sparkling key that she found. Clemont's eyes widened.

"It looks beautiful, but we still need to find Bonnie!"

"Well, there's always Officer Jenny. She doesn't seem to be anywhere around here." Ash noted.

Clemont groaned while he packed up his things as the sun was rising.

Xerneas gasped. "The girl has it!"

"No she doesn't," said Darkrai, "She already went into the hall with your key."

"She's probably talking about the girl near the lake," Yveltal clarified, still pinned by Xerneas, "She's traveling with two boys, one of which happens to be the Lumiose Gym leader."

Darkrai hovered above the trees and watched Ash, Serena, and Clemont leave the lake.

"Well, they're leaving now," he called. Xerneas gasped again and ran towards the lake. Yveltal joined Darkrai in the air.

"I still think it was funny," Yveltal smirked as Darkrai began to chuckle again.

 **In the hall...**

Arceus had pinpointed Ash, Serena, and Clemont's location and had sent Suicune, Entei, and Raikou to go find them. Nothing had ever happened like this before in the 100+ millenniums she had ruled the universe. Giratina then walked in.

"What's up with you? You seemed fine yesterday..."

"We have a problem. We have a young girl in the Hall."

"What? How'd she get in?"

"Darkrai unknowingly dropped his and Cresselia's key and the girl found them. She then followed the light to the Hall's entrance and got in, taking the key with her."

"Oh."

"Don't worry though; she's currently in Cresselia's care."

Giratina left the room, frustrated. He had walked in to tell Arceus something, something that he had wanted to tell her ever since they met: how much he loved her. She had given him advice, strengthened him while he was weak, she cared for him, and Giratina returned those feelings. But with this new problem, the feelings would have to be postponed until the situation was cleared up.

Bonnie woke up and found Dedenne sleeping next to her. She then looked around at her environment. It was similar to the environment she was originally in before she found the key. The stars twinkled in the night sky and she could hear the soft rushing of the lake nearby. She got to her feet and explored her environment. Slowly walking to the lake, she looked at her reflection to make sure nothing happened to her. She then heard a gasp.

 _"Guys, she's awake!"_

 _"Who? Uxie? It's about time-"_

 _"No, Azelf, the girl! She's awake!"_

 _"Aw, man! I was hoping you were talking about Uxie! She needs to open her eyes once in a while!"_

 _"Hey, Azelf, I can open my eyes, but I don't want to feel responsible for a person's loss of memory! Remember..."_

 _"Don't say it!"_

 _"Just because a person lacks eyesight doesn't mean they lack vision..."_

 _"Stop it, you two!"_

"Who's there?" Bonnie called, "Who's talking?"

She continued to look across the lake until she saw small ripples in the water. She slowly backed away as they continued to grow in size.

"Hello? Who are you?!"

The ripples stopped as she finished her question. Suddenly, Mesprit appeared in front of her, causing her to stumble from surprise.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. My name's Mesprit!"

"But-but, there were three voices! Where are they?"

"That was my brother, Azelf and my sister Uxie. They're in another battle for supremacy at the moment, and it could get bloody if one tries to break them up."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the special room!"

Bonnie walked with Mesprit across the banks of the lake.

"The special room?"

"This is where the extra-rare Pokemon go to relax and sleep!"

"Are you extra-rare?"

Mesprit smiled slyly.

"You could say that. I have a habit from running from any trainer I find. It's kind of strange."

Bonnie's lips quivered as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Where's my brother? Where is he?"

"Your brother?"

Bonnie let the tears flow as she wondered how she would get out of this environment. Mesprit put her hand on her shoulder.

"I know you're scared. But I know what'll cheer you up! Shaymin! Can you come here, please?"

There was some rustling in a nearby bush as Shaymin crawled out.

"What, Mesprit? I was in the middle of my beauty sleep!"

"Stay there, Shaymin. I never got your name, by the way."

"My name's Bonnie."

"Well, I'm Mesprit. Anyway, pick up Shaymin."

Bonnie reluctantly walked over to Shaymin, who was backing away from her slowly.

"Mesprit, what is she doing?"

"Just go with it, Shaymin."

Bonnie picked up Shaymin and turned to face Mesprit.

"Now what?"

"Pet her! She really likes it."

Bonnie softly started to run her hand across her fur, making her softly squeal.

"That feels so good, but why are you doing this, Mesprit?" Shaymin asked.

"Because Bonnie needs cheering up. And this is probably the best way to do so!"

Suddenly, pink flowers started springing up from Shaymin's fur. Bonnie gasped.

"Wow, they're so pretty!"

"Aren't they?"

"Wow, I've never felt this good since I went on that adventure with Giratina!"

Bonnie then began to hear a foreign noise near her, and she stopped immediately.

"Don't be scared," Mesprit assured, "That's just Victini."

Suddenly, she was face to face with a Pokemon who's head was in a V-shape and had small wings on it's back. It's fur was cream-colored and it had large, blue eyes.

"What's it saying?" asked Bonnie.

"He wants you to pet him! That's the only thing he likes other than macarons."

Bonnie smiled and granted Victini's wish.

* * *

Ash and Serena had found a way to make Clemont smile while they made their way towards Snowbelle City. They were peacefully heading towards the bridge that connects Route 19 to Snowbelle City. This was before a boom of thunder surprised them.

"Sounds like rain's coming," Clemont said, "Let's find shelter."

Ash and Serena nodded and followed Clemont before he gasped.

"Wha-" Ash started.

" _Don't...make...a sound."_ Clemont warned.

Clemont pointed in the distance as Raikou, Suicune, and Entei stared at them, with fangs bared. Ash, Serena, and Clemont slowly grabbed a Pokeball each.

"We split up," Serena whispered. Ash and Clemont nodded. The three Pokemon growled as they approached them.

"Ready?"

They were almost to them.

"NOW!"

Ash went to the left, Clemont went down the middle, and Serena went to the right. Entei roared and went after Ash while Suicune went after Serena and Raikou went after Clemont.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash's POV**

As Ash ran from Entei, he released Noivern with the intention of keeping him busy. He kept screaming attack after attack, whether it be Dragon Pulse or Boomburst; each attack missed or was countered. This continued until Ash started to run out of energy. Even Entei noticed he was getting slower.

 _"Great! Now I can finally end this,"_ Entei thought.

"Noivern, return!" Ash said, panting. He turned around and saw Entei jump at him. Luckily, he was quick enough to dodge.

"Let's hope that training with Greninja paid off..."

He jumped onto a branch and started to leap from branch to branch. Entei shook his head.

 _"COME ON!"_ He continued to chase after him until he came up with another strategy. To Ash's disappointment, he saw flames cover the branches he was jumping on. He jumped off, but before he could run, Entei pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. Entei grinned in triumph while Ash tried to struggle out of his grasp.

 _"Don't bother. I don't intend on letting you go without the information I need."_ Entei said. He looked in Ash's eyes, that had a glint of determination. _"You don't seem to be scared...impressive."_

"Why should I be? The only thing that separates you from other Pokemon is that you're a legendary. Other than that, you're just a Fire-type!" Ash responded. Entei gritted his teeth before pushing his paw on Ash with crushing force.

" _It's not wise to be rude to a Pokemon like me,"_ he said calmly, " _Be glad that I'm not Arceus, otherwise I would dispose of you immediately."_

Ash looked in his eyes and widened his. "Hey, I know you! You were in Hoenn fighting Zoroark! But I thought your fur was a different color..."

 _"Arceus changes our color when we ask...however we rarely do because it makes us an even bigger target for trainers like you."_

"Well, what do you want from me?"

" _We want to know what you know about the little girl that showed up in our hall yesterday."_

Ash gasped. "You mean Bonnie! That's where she went?"

 _"So that's her name. Yes, it is. She had a key belonging to Darkrai and Cresselia."_

"Well, I don't know why Darkrai and Cresselia are in Kalos, but I saw Serena holding a key before we met you three."

" _That's not their key. That probably belongs to a different legendary, but either way, we should go find your friend. Either my brother or my sister is chasing after her."_

He got his paw off of Ash, who got up afterward.

"Ok, then. I'll tell you what I know on the way." The two then raced off to find the others.

 **Clemont's POV**

Raikou was having the time of his life. He had cornered Clemont easily, and the Pokemon that he had on him were using moves that had little or no effect on him. However, he was surprised that he was using only Electric-types.

" _At least make it a challenge for me,"_ Raikou taunted as he sauntered closer. Clemont frantically searched through his backpack.

"Let's see...this? No, too light. This is a prototype, so this won't do anything...and this won't even work! I'm done for!" He looked at Raikou, who was charging electricity. "What do you want from me? I don't have anything to give you!"

 _"That's not true. You have information you can give me. Do you know the little girl that appeared in our hall yesterday?"_

"What little girl? Why do you think I've been focused on that? I have a sister to find!"

" _Did she have a Dedenne with her?"_

Clemont's eyes widened.

"THAT'S HER! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?"

Raikou stopped charging electricity and glared at him.

" _Looks like you know nothing about this. Here's the story: from what I heard, she got up to get a drink of water in the middle of the night. Everything was fine until her Dedenne ran off into the forest. Instinctively, she chased after it."_

Raikou walked over and sat in front of Clemont.

 _"Little did she know that Darkrai was waiting for her to get in striking distance so he could send her to sleep. Anyway, Darkrai followed her and saw that she had found his and Cresselia's key. He and Xerneas raced after her to get it back but it was too late, she was already inside."_

Clemont gasped and a tear rolled down his face.

 _"That's all I know."_

"Thank you..." Clemont said, "I don't believe that I could be so foolish..."

Raikou looked at him with a hint of sympathy in his eyes. "I was supposed to protect her at all costs...how could I be a good gym leader if I can't even watch over my sister?"

" _I understand...I have a younger sister too..."_

Clemont looked at him.

 _"As you might have guessed, it's Suicune. Entei and I wouldn't live with ourselves if anything were to happen to her."_

"How long has she been your sister?"

" _Ever since we were born, obviously. Believe it or not, it was almost 30 years ago."_

"Hmm..."

" _Come on. I'll explain more on the way. We have to find your friends."_

Clemont got up and walked with Raikou.

 **Serena's POV**

Suicune was quickly catching up to Serena as she was the quickest out of her and her two brothers. Serena, however, was able to stay ahead because of how she had to race against her mother's Rhyhorn every day before finding Ash. Either way, Serena kept running and looking behind her to make sure that she was a safe distance away. She kept running, until, finally, she came across a beautiful sight. She had stumbled across a crystal blue stream that overlooked a beautiful meadow. She saw Vivillons flying over the flower patch and saw a school of Flabebe trying to find the perfect flower. She stopped and seemed to forget that she was being chased. However, she remembered when she heard a growl. She spun around and saw Suicune walk slowly towards her, with her sharp fangs bared. However, Serena was more surprised than scared and stayed silent. Suddenly, she heard a different kind of growl, one that Suicune blushed too.

 _"Aw, man! I knew I should've eaten before Arceus called us!"_ Suicune thought out loud. However, before she realized her mistake, Serena smiled and walked up to her. She put her hand in her bag and offered her a light blue PokePuff with swirled frosting and topped with blue sprinkles.

"Here! I've been experimenting with toppings for Water-types, so hopefully you like it." Serena said. Suicune growled and walked towards her again. However, Serena stood her ground and her smile as she kept the PokePuff in her hand, stretched out to Suicune. The latter sniffed the food and a smile crept across her face, but Serena saw it before she could hide it. She knelt down.

"You're not so serious after all...why do you keep trying to be?"

Suicune stayed silent and stood next to Serena. She still hadn't taken the PokePuff, although she had intended to.

"Come on! Tell me. I know you can speak."

Serena held the PokePuff up to Suicune's mouth, and she ate. Suicune instantly loved the taste, and a grin spread on her face. Serena's smile grew wider.

" _This is awesome! Thank you, I really needed this."_

"Sit down, relax! It's too beautiful out here to be serious."

Suicune reluctantly sat down next Serena and looked in the meadow. She smiled and looked at Serena.

" _My brothers keep trying to get me to be serious, but no matter how hard I try, I can't help being playful, you know?"_

"Have you told them that you don't want to be serious?"

" _Oh, I do! It's just that currently, me being playful outweighs how serious I am."_

"Well, I prefer your playful side."

Suicune smiled at her.

"Why were you chasing me? What did I do?"

 _"I'm trying to see what you know about the girl that showed up in our hall."_

"Your hall?"

 _"It's a hall where all legends live. Kyogre, Rayquaza, you name it."_

"Amazing!"

 _"But she got in with a key that she found after leaving your campsite."_

"Well, I didn't know that's what happened. She must be so scared..."

" _She was. She encountered Mewtwo, Mew, and Cresselia. Now, she's fast asleep."_

Serena frowned. "You were talking about a key, right?" Suicune nodded and Serena reached into her bag to pull out a rainbow key. Suicune's eyes widened.

"Well, I found this key when I searched the forest for her."

 _"That's Xerneas' key. She probably knows that it's missing at this point."_

Now, Serena's eyes widened.

 _"With her and Yveltal as best friends, Yveltal can take the air and cover more ground than Xerneas. We'd better find the others."_

The two then walked back.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**In the hall...**

Bonnie was sleeping soundly with the legends in the Special Room. Mesprit was sleeping next to her, Victini fell asleep on her lap and Shaymin slept on a nearby tree branch. Uxie and Azelf had finished their antics and were sleeping next to Mesprit. Bonnie rubbed her eyes open, slowly lifted Victini off of her lap and quietly left the room. What she found outside of the room was terrifying to her: nothing. She couldn't see anything, everything was pitch black. She looked behind her and saw that the room was dark as well. She slowly felt her way along the walls of the hall, making her way to the living room, where she came in. Feeling her way to the couch, she sat down, cold and scared. She started to think of her brother and how worried he must be.

"I shouldn't have left..." she whispered, tears rolling down her face, "Now what'll I do?"

Suddenly, she saw lights blinking in the darkness where she was sitting. There were 21 lights total, and they were getting closer. She laid down on the couch, staring at the lights, not caring what would happen. She drifted back to sleep after hearing multiple footsteps coming from around her.

 **On Route 19...**

 **Serena's POV**

Suicune and Serena reached the main path towards Snowbelle City, and sat down, waiting for the others. Serena looked at her and could tell that something was on her mind.

"What's up?" Serena asked, "Is something wrong?"

 _"I can't imagine what it's like to lose a little sister or brother. I know that the girl is the sister of the gym leader, but, I can't imagine how scared she is right now."_

"Considering the fact that you're all legends, I'm sure she's very safe right now."

" _Not completely. There are some legends that associate their power with fear. Mewtwo and Deoxys are well-known for being like that."_

Serena saw a tear appear in Suicune's eye. _"I for one would be terrified if I were ever taken from my brothers without knowing where I am."_

"Well, your brothers sound like they're very protective of you, but they give you just enough independence to be happy. They'd probably never let you get into any source of danger. With that being said, I'm sure they'll let nothing bad happen to you."

Suicune smiled at Serena as she handed her a PokePuff with the same color and toppings as the one she ate earlier.

 **Ash's POV**

" _How were you able to jump from branch to branch so quickly back there?"_

"If you went through the training I had been through with my Pokemon, you would know."

Entei stayed silent as they walked together, not knowing where he was going with this. Ash looked up.

"I've been striving to establish unbreakable bonds with each of my Pokemon. Recently, I've been working on this with my Greninja," Ash explained, "We trained together by jumping from branch to branch. That was mainly to build his speed that helped to evolve him into Frogadier, but we did that even after he evolved. As a result, I can jump from branch to branch quite easily."

 _"That makes sense...You must truly care."_

Ash smiled at him.

 _"_ I do."

They saw Suicune, Serena, Clemont, and Raikou in the distance and ran to meet them.

 **Normal POV**

"Look, there's Ash and Entei!" Serena said, which immediately got the four's attention. Ash and Entei smiled.

 _"Now that we're all here, what now?"_ Raikou asked.

 _"What did you two learn? Ash didn't know anything about the incident."_ Entei responded.

 _"Neither did the gym leader."_

 _"Serena didn't know either."_ said Suicune.

"Well, then why don't we relax?" Serena offered. A grin grew on Suicune's face at the thought of more PokePuffs. Ash and Clemont nodded in agreement.

"How long did it take for you two to get here?" Clemont asked.

" _Not long, only about a couple of hours."_ Entei responded. Serena immediately grabbed her bag.

"I've got PokePuffs and we can brush your fur. While we do that, you can tell us about this hall where Bonnie is," Serena offered.

"To be honest, I'm quite intrigued about what this hall is." Clemont agreed.

"I think that it's full of legendary Pokemon." Ash predicted.

Entei nodded. " _You're correct."_

At that, Serena brought out three brushes. She gave one to Ash and one to Clemont. Serena got to work on brushing Suicune's purple mane while Ash and Clemont tried to figure out where to brush Raikou's and Entei's hair. Eventually Clemont settled on the cloud-like mane on Raikou's back and Ash settled on the spot down Entei's spine.

 **In the hall...**

Bonnie yawned and sat up. She was still on the couch where she escaped to in the middle of the night. She looked up only to find Deoxys and Mewtwo glaring at her. Her heart immediately jumped to her throat.

 _"So...she's awake."_ Deoxys said. Before Bonnie could run, she was caught in Deoxys' tentacle-like hands.

"Let go of me!" Bonnie said while trying to break free of Deoxys' grasp. Mewtwo chuckled and Deoxys grinned.

" _Don't worry. You won't be hurt if you tell us what we need to know."_ Mewtwo responded.

Bonnie stopped squirming immediately and looked at the Pokemon's face. She shuddered in fear.

" _How did you get here?"_

"Dedenne found a key! It was black and pink!"

 _"Did you know who it belonged to?"_ Deoxys asked. Bonnie shook her head. _"Then what?"_

"They key was shining brighter as I kept walking, so I wanted to see where it went! That's how I found the keyhole. That's all I know! Everything after that you already know!"

Deoxys reluctantly let her go and walked off with Mewtwo. Bonnie sat down on the couch and began to cry. She was scared; everything that's happened so far had either scared her or almost hurt her.

" _Are you ok?"_

Bonnie looked up and saw Mew staring at her.

 _"I know that Mewtwo can be scary at times, but he's nice if you play your cards right."_

"I just want to see my big brother..."

 _"Your brother is being hunted by Suicune, Entei, and Raikou. They should be here soon. In the meantime, come with me. We're about to have a meeting about you."_

Bonnie reluctantly followed Mew to the meeting room. She gasped when she saw the legendaries from every generation gathered at the table. Mew floated to the Kanto section, leaving Bonnie staring at all of the legends. Arceus noticed her presence.

 _"Bonnie. Welcome. Now, sit next to whomever you please."_

Bonnie stood glued to her spot. Arceus noted this.

" _Cresselia, can you place her next to the Hoenn legends?"_

" _But Arceus, she's just a little girl! Won't she be scared of them?"_

 _"Let's see."_

Cresselia lifted up Bonnie and placed her between Deoxys and Kyogre, much to her discontent.

 _"All right, now all we're missing is Giratina, Darkrai, Xerneas, and Yveltal. I granted Suicune, Raikou, and Entei leave to go find out more about this situation."_

Just then, Darkrai, Xerneas, and Yveltal entered the hall.

 _"Sorry we're late, Arceus! We had a little problem in Kalos."_ Darkrai apologized.

 _"You don't say..."_ Cresselia growled. All of the other legends glared at Darkrai.

 _"What's going on? Why is everybody-YOU!"_ Darkrai noticed Bonnie and floated straight towards her. Xerneas and Yveltal sighed.

 _"This'll be fun."_ Darkrai said.

"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything to you!" Bonnie cried.

 _"Wrong. Now just sit still. It'll all be over soon..."_

Darkrai's eyes glowed blue as he used Dark Void on Bonnie, sending her to sleep. He rubbed his hands in anticipation.

 _"Mmm...I haven't eaten all day. Let's see how this girl's dreams taste."_

However, before he could enter her dreams, he was hit by a Moonblast from an enraged Cresselia.

 _"What was that for?!"_

 _"You and I need to talk. NOW."_

Darkrai groaned and followed Cresselia out of the room.

 _"Palkia, take her to Giratina's room. He'll take good care of her."_

She nodded before picking up Bonnie and taking her to Giratina's room.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**All rights go to the Pokemon Company.**

 **In the hall...**

Cresselia's fury had rendered her speechless. She wanted to aim a Moonblast at Darkrai's face, but since he was a Dark type, he could overpower her easily. In addition, she wanted to hear his side of the story. Darkrai, on the other hand, was waiting for her to snap.

 _"So...are you going to say something, or are you going to just sit there and glare at me?"_

Cresselia stayed silent.

 _"Fine. I guess I'll give you my view of what happened. I was flying around Kalos looking for fresh dreams when-"_

 _"I know what happened, Darkrai,"_ Cresselia shot back.

 _"Oh, then you'll know that all of this wasn't-"_

 _"Say that this wasn't your fault and I'll Moonblast you."_ Cresselia hissed. Darkrai chuckled.

 _"Even if you did that, I'm much faster than you. I could put you asleep just like that. Anyway, this wasn't intentional. That's what I was trying to say. When you're really hungry, you tend to forget things."_ Darkrai explained. Cresselia stayed silent, but her rage was building.

 _"I see that you're getting angrier. Let me explain further. I can only eat at nighttime. That's the only time people won't notice I'm there or try to catch me. That means that for eighteen hours, I can't eat. So, it would make sense that I would be focused on eating and not on anything else."_

Cresselia was about to speak, but Darkrai continued. _"I don't know what to tell you if you're still upset. I'm going into human form to eat. See ya."_

When Darkrai teleported away, Cresselia followed him.

Meanwhile, in Giratina's room, Bonnie began to awaken for the third time. At this point, she was getting used to it. She sat up and saw a gray and black colored male with black wings and a red and gold chest. She wasn't really afraid of the man, so she walked up to him. She looked closer and saw him have a deep scowl on his face.

"Excuse me, sir, but who are you?"

"..."

Bonnie sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand," the man responded.

"I've never seen a person with the color of your skin. Or wings. Are you a Pokemon?"

"Yes. My name is Giratina."

"I'm-"

"Bonnie, I know."

"How-"

"Each legend in this building can turn into humans at will."

Bonnie stayed silent, wondering if he can read her thoughts without her saying anything.

"You wouldn't understand."

Bonnie gasped; she was wondering why he was upset.

"Is it love?" she asked. Giratina's eyes widened, thus confirming Bonnie's theory.

"How'd you know?"

"I have a friend who thinks about that often. Who's it with?"

"Arceus."

"Who?"

"She's the big white Pokemon who sent you here."

"Oh, her. Tell me your story. I could do without getting sent to sleep every ten seconds."

 **In Kalos...**

Suicune, Entei, and Raikou were having the times of their lives. Not only did they complete their mission, but now they were getting pampered by the people they were chasing. Suicune saw Serena's performances and gave her feedback on how she could make it even better. Raikou listened to Clemont's tales of his experiences with Bonnie and as a gym leader. Entei was talking to Ash about the hall.

"So the Hall is composed of the legends that I've encountered before?"

 _"What do you mean 'encountered before'?"_

"I've encountered almost every regional legend up to this point. I'm on good terms with most of them."

 _"Incredible..."_

Ash smiled waited for what Entei would say next.

 _"The funniest thing about the hall is actually mainly composed of Giratina and Darkrai."_

Ash's smile disappeared.

 _"Now, I'm guessing you're wondering how they're funny? Well, to us three, they're funny because of how they act around Arceus and Cresselia. You see, the two have feelings for them, and they're obviously shy about letting them know. Recently, Giratina's tried to get his point across, but now his plans are put on hold because of this situation."_

"Hmm...I don't think there'll be a problem up there."

 _"What makes you say that?"_

"Well, when Clemont encounters a girl, Bonnie tries to get the girl to marry him. I figure with all that she's done to Clemont's dignity down here, she can help out Giratina up there."

 _"It makes sense, but it's unlikely."_

"True, but it's worth a shot."

 _"..."_

"Are you the oldest?"

 _"Yes. Raikou's the middle, Suicune's the youngest."_

Just then, the two walked over witih Serena and Clemont. Suicune was beaming from ear to ear.

" _Entei, you should've seen it! Serena's performance was beautiful."_

 _"I believe it."_

 _"I was able to give the gym leader some ideas for inventions. He seems to like them."_

 _"Well, it's time for bed, you two. Let's go."_

Suicune and Raikou knelt next to Entei.

 _"Good night, Serena."_

"Good night, Suicune."

 _"Good night, Clemont."_

"Good night, Raikou."

" _I wish you peace, Ash."_

"Night, Entei."

 **Across Kalos...**

Darkrai had reverted to his human form, and was on a bench on Route 12. He had stopped in Shalour City to eat, and was finishing up his Slowpoketail now. He was glad that the natives had thought he was just another person that was trying to cosplay Darkrai. His face was black and red with light blue eyes. He was wearing a black and red shirt with dark shorts that revealed his pitch black legs. As he ate, he completely forgot about the 'conversation' that he and Cresselia had just had. Little did he know that Cresselia was nearby to finish what they started.

 _"That was some good Slowpoketail. I still can't believe that they got this all the way from Johto...AAHHHHH!"_ he SAID before he got hit with a Moonblast. Wincing in pain from the Fairy-type move, he turned around to see Cresselia in her human form, glaring at him coldly.

 _"Maybe this will teach you some responsibility, Darkrai,"_ Cresselia said before aiming an unsuccessful Moonblast. Darkrai smirked and prepared to shoot a Dark Void at her. However, he stopped. For some reason, he just couldn't get himself to launch his attack; he was attracted to Cresselia for the umpteenth time. Cresselia's human form was composed of a pink and crystal blue shirt with a gold skirt and a necklace of the crescent moon. She had purple hair that reached her back and was wearing blue boots.

 _"What are you staring at?!"_ Cresselia yelled, and hit him with another Moonblast, bringing him back to reality. In a daze, Darkrai avoided Cresselia's onslaught of attacks and landed a Dark Void attack, putting her to sleep. Reluctantly, he picked her up, averted into his original form, and went back to the hall.

 **In the hall...**

"So you've known Arceus for your entire life, and she hasn't noticed your feelings one bit?" Bonnie asked. Giratina nodded.

 _"I really wish she would-wait, where are you going?"_ Bonnie jumped off of the couch and ran to the door.

"Stay here! I'll be right back."

She then ran out the door, leaving Giratina to try to think of another strategy to get Arceus to notice him. He thought he had it figured out before Bonnie returned. And with her was Arceus.

 _"Giratina, Bonnie said that you needed to talk to me. What's the problem?"_

 _"There is no-"_

"Arceus, can I walk around this place? I want to explore!"

 _"Feel free. I'll get Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf to go with you."_

With that, Bonnie left the room, leaving Arceus and Giratina alone.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**In the hall...**

Cresselia lay in Darkrai's room, with Darkrai watching her sleep silently. He couldn't wait to continue their battle when she got up; she would be wanting to fight for what he did. However, with Arceus in the hall, she wouldn't take any of that. Darkrai sighed as silently as he could, knowing deep down that he had messed up. Badly. Just then, Cresselia started to stir and saw Darkrai smile at her. She got up immediately and prepared to attack, but Darkrai stood up.

 _"Now before you attack me, just hear me out,"_ Darkrai proposed.

 _"I don't need to. I already know why. I'm attacking you because of the result of all of this."_ She answered. The Moonblast missed, but Darkrai was still calm.

 _"Our reputations are at stake because of you! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS?!"_ she yelled. Darkrai was still collected and was staring at her.

 _"Calm down! When this is all over, everything will be better."_

 _"Just stop. Stop before you make everything worse."_

Cresselia then sat down on the bed, with Darkrai waiting for her next move. He then saw a tear roll down her face and her lips quiver. _"Look, I didn't mean for this to happen."_

 _"I know you didn't. But it did."_

Meanwhile, in Giratina's room, Arceus was getting confused on what Giratina was trying to tell her.

 _"So you're telling me that the reason you called me in here was to give me an update on what's going on in the Distortion World?"_

 _"Yes. That's all."_

 _"You could've told me that at the meeting we just had. But I guess now is as good a time as any."_

Arceus got up and left the room, releasing a sigh of relief from Giratina. _Well, that was a waste of ten perfectly good minutes..._ Arceus thought outside Giratina's door. Meanwhile, Giratina wasn't happy at all at Bonnie's attempt to get him to confess his feelings. Speaking of Bonnie, she, Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf were still roaming around the mansion. Mew had decided to tag along and brought a reluctant Mewtwo with her. Bonnie explained where she came from and what she was doing before she got caught in this situation.

"You guys really should meet my friends and my big brother. They're really nice!"

 _"They sound nice,"_ Mew chirped.

 _"Tell me more about the boy that you're traveling with."_ Mewtwo insisted.

 _"Her brother?"_ Azelf asked.

 _"No, the one who's trying to make it to the Kalos League."_

"Oh, you mean Ash!"

At that, Mew's, Azelf's, and Mesprit's eyes widened. Uxie just yawned. Mewtwo still looked suspicious.

 _"Does he have a Pikachu on his shoulder at all times?"_

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

" _We've worked with him at one point,"_ Azelf explained. Bonnie made a confused look.

 _"_ I thought he was from Kanto! Aren't you three from Unova?"

" _Sinnoh. He's visited Sinnoh to get to the Pokemon League there. He saved us three, Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina with his friends. In fact, I'm sure he's saved or encountered every legend at some point in time."_

"Where are you two from?" Bonnie asked Mew and Mewtwo.

 _"Kanto. He saved me and Mew from Team Rocket."_

"So he's traveled all around the world! But why didn't he try to catch you? If I wanted to be a Pokemon Master, I would try to catch every Pokemon, even if it's a legendary."

The five Pokemon stopped. Bonnie looked at them as they were in deep thought.

 _"That's actually a good question. Why didn't he catch us?"_ Azelf asked.

 _"Maybe it's because of his good nature?"_ Mew suggested.

 _"No...that can't be it."_ Mewtwo insisted.

"It sounds like it," Bonnie said as they continued to walk.

 **In Kalos...**

Ash, Serena, Clemont, Suicune, Entei, and Raikou all started to approach a door that led to the hall.

"So Bonnie's in here?" Clemont asked. The three Pokemon nodded.

"Then let's go!" Ash exclaimed. Suicune put in her key and twisted it before the door opened. The six ran into the hall and up the stairs, with the door closing behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

"So this is the hall of legends you were talking about? It definitely lives up to the name..." Ash said in awe. A small smile grew on Raikou and Entei's faces while Suicune had a full-on grin. Serena couldn't stop looking at the elegant ceiling and it's artwork of the chain of legends, with Arceus and Giratina at the top. Clemont examined the nearby artwork that was on display and gasped.

"No way! Is this Soul Dew? The dew that belongs to the Hoenn duo Latios and Latias?!"

" _That's the one."_ Raikou said. Clemont raced down the line of artifacts. "Incredible! All four of Genesect's drives, a Gracidea flower for Shaymin, Giratina's Griseous Orb, the Red and Blue orb for Groudon and Kyogre...this is amazing! I've never seen anything like it!" He then came across a pedestal with a black box on it.

 _"That box holds Mewtwo's Mega Stones."_ Suicune informed him. _"Mega Mewtwo X and Y."_

"Astounding..." Clemont said. Serena looked at Entei. "Can you explain the ceiling to me? It's beautiful and all, but what does it mean?"

Entei smiled. _"This ceiling implies that everything comes from and returns to Arceus. Even us legends."_ Serena, Ash, and Clemont sat on the white couch as Raikou and Suicune returned to Entei's side.

 _"Every moment we stand, every time we breathe, sleep, awaken, a new soul is born by Arceus. In fact, that's what she usually does here. She monitors the world and brings forth life. She makes them into a particular way that she deems worthy."_ Entei said.

Suicune stepped in. _"Everything that a hatched Pokemon comes with...shiny or not, a good nature or not, a unique individuality or not...she determines. However, she decided to let humans have a little fun with Pokemon raising. That's where the Destiny Knot and Everstone came into play. But that's another story."_

Now, Raikou spoke. _"Us legends came into the world in a unique way...we're the guardians of the region that Arceus assigns us to be in. Although we're related, we're also coworkers."_

"So, each legend that we meet is a guardian of a some sort?" Ash asked. Entei nodded.

 _"Mewtwo, Mew, Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres are the guardians of your homeland, Kanto. Us three, Ho-Oh, and Lugia are the guardians of Johto. Regirock, Registeel, Regigigas, Regice, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, and Deoxys are the guardians of Johto. Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Palkia, Dialga, and partially Giratina are the guardians of Sinnoh. Virizion, Cobalion, Terrakion, Tornadus, Landorus, Thundurus, Kyurem, Zekrom, and Reshiram are the guardians of Unova. Finally, Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde are the guardians of Kalos."_ Entei explained. Clemont had a confused look on his face.

"Hold on. Who's Zygarde?"

 _"You'll see soon enough."_

This time, Serena was confused. "Who's Giratina and what do you mean he's a partial guardian?"

 _"Giratina is Arceus' opposite. He's not mean or anything, it's just that his purpose is different. You see, Giratina can be found in Sinnoh, but he rules the Distortion World, where everything here is...well, distorted."_ Raikou explained.

 _"I see we have more guests..."_

The six turned around to see Palkia and Dialga approach them. They were both in miniature form, despite the size of the hall. To be more specific in terms of height, they were a foot or two taller than Clemont. Dialga showed off her signature smile.

" _Well, if it isn't Ash Ketchum. It's been a long time!"_

"How have you two been? Everything going well in time and space?"

 _"Before this little incident occurred, nothing could've been better,"_ Palkia said with a small smile on his face.

Dialga eyed Serena and Clemont. _"Hey, where's Dawn?"_ she asked. Palkia looked at his two companions as well. _"Where's Brock?"_

Serena and Clemont looked at Ash. "Brock? Dawn? Who're they?" asked Serena.

"If I'm not mistaken, Brock is the Pewter City gym leader of Kanto," said Clemont. Serena still looked worried.

"Then who's Dawn."

"She's just a-"

"SHE?!"

Serena's eyes widened. Ash and Clemont looked at her in bewilderment. "What's wrong, Serena?" Ash asked.

"Nothing. Please continue."

"Anyway, she's just a friend I met in Sinnoh as I traveled the region getting badges and entering the Sinnoh league. The last time I saw her was in Unova."

Serena stayed silent at the thought of Ash with another girl. Ash, on the other hand, continued his conversation with the deities of time and space.

"This is Serena and this is Clemont. They're from the region I'm traveling in now."

 _"They're lucky to be traveling with you."_ Dialga said.

 _"Whenever someone travels with you, they're sure to learn something new about themselves, as well as witness your love for Pokemon."_ Palkia added.

Serena and Clemont smiled before they saw someone else walk down the hallway. The Pokemon turned to look at them and his mouth went into a straight line.

 _"Oh, it's you guys. I really wish you were here earlier. Ever since that little girl showed up, everything's been going downhill. For me at least."_

 _"Well, Darkrai, they're here now."_ Dialga returned.

"Where's my sister?" Clemont demanded.

" _To be honest, I don't know. She was put in Giratina's care."_

Clemont gasped.

 _"Don't worry. Although he may look menacing, when you're on his nice side, he's a big Teddiursa Bear."_ Dialga said. Palkia snickered.

 _"Don't you mean Ursaring-"_

 _"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY, PALKIA."_

There was a brief moment of silence between the six Pokemon and three kids.

 _"Come on. We can at least lead you to Giratina's room."_ Palkia said.

Clemont, Ash, Serena, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune then followed Palkia and Dialga to the room of the ruler of the Distortion room.

 **Meanwhile...**

Bonnie was starting to get tired of exploring. Although Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie, Mew, and Mewtwo provided great company, she really wanted to take a nap. Mesprit discovered this and stopped.

 _"Bonnie, if you want, we can stop. If you're tired, we understand."_

"Are you sure? I don't wanna be a source of any trouble..."

 _"It's too late for that..."_ Mewtwo muttered, earning a glare from Mew.

" _Come to think of it, I'm getting tired too. I haven't gotten any sleep from the night she arrived."_ Mew stated.

 _"As much as I hate to admit it, Mew's right. I'm exhausted."_ Mewtwo agreed.

" _All right. Let's go to Kyogre's room. It's nice and cool. Plus, the sounds of the sea around us are really soothing."_ Azelf suggested. They all nodded and made a beeline to Kyogre's room. Fortunately, it was just up ahead, so they didn't have to walk far. The door opened, and they were greeted with miles and miles of water, with Kyogre swimming towards them to meet them.

 _"Hey, guys! And Mewtwo. What's up?"_ Kyogre said, glaring at Mewtwo as she said his name, to which he returned the glare.

 _"We're just looking for a place to nap, if you don't mind."_ Mew explained. Kyogre smiled.

 _"Feel free!"_

Suddenly, an island appeared in the middle of the vast sea. On it was lush, green grass with pink flowers blooming. Small walls were built to keep anyone from falling into the ocean. A large palm tree grew, providing shade to the entire island with its leaves. Mewtwo scoffed.

 _"That looks very relaxing. But if you don't mind, I'm going back to my bed."_

 _"Like I said before, feel free,"_ Kyogre said in a harsher tone. With that, Mewtwo teleported out of the room. Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, Mew, and Bonnie all raced towards the island and, once reaching it, laid down. Bonnie smiled and looked up as she heard the soothing sounds of rushing water lull her to sleep.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

Ash, Clemont, Serena, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune followed the time and space deities, Dialga and Palkia, down the hall towards Giratina's room, where they hoped to find Bonnie. As they walked through, few words were spoken between them. No one started a conversation that lasted very long. However, Suicune decided to take a chance to have a conversation with Serena in particular.

 _"Serena, can I talk to you? Alone?"_

"Sure!"

They separated themselves from the group after ensuring the others that they'll catch up.

"So what's up?"

 _"I just wanted to know what was wrong back there."_

Serena had a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about?"

 _"As Dialga and Palkia were talking to Ash about his Sinnoh friends, I couldn't help but notice your reaction when he mentioned his friend Dawn. You seem to feel uncomfortable considering the fact that it was a female that Ash was traveling with. Along with this discovery, I detected two senses from you at that time."_

Serena kept her confused look, waiting for her to continue.

 _"The first sense I detected was a sense of worry. Considering the fact that Ash has been in danger multiple times in different places, you being worried would be understandable. But what really fascinated me was the second sense."_

Serena stayed silent.

 _"The second sense I detected was a sense of jealousy."_

Serena's eyes twinkled as Suicune finished her sentence.

"Well, Ash has traveled around the world. It would make sense that I'm jealous of someone who's traveled around the world multiple times."

" _That's true. However, there's one thing I noticed. If we were talking about his friend Brock, you wouldn't care less about where Ash has been."_

Suicune circled around Serena.

 _"In addition, you're on your way to achieving your own goals with Ash, just like you're following him to the Kalos league. Personally, I think you have a little... **distraction** that you can't help but focus on."_

Serena gritted her teeth.

 _"_ What are you saying, Suicune?"

 _"I'm not saying anything. I'm just trying to figure out what you're saying."_

"I haven't said anything yet!

 _"Just because words haven't escaped your lips doesn't mean they haven't escaped your eyes."_

She clenched a fist as Suicune smiled.

 _"Now, let me ask you this. If this distraction had, say, kissed another girl before, how would you feel?"_

"I wouldn't care! He probably wouldn't even know me!"

 _"Through that one sentence, I got two things from you. First, you confirmed that there is, indeed a distraction. Second, you're lying. You would care if this distraction had kissed another girl, and you know it."_

"Suicune, what are you saying?! Just tell me!"

 _"Is this distraction's name Ash Ketchum? Is that why you're so jealous of the female companions that he's traveled with?"_

"Companions?!"

 _"He's traveled with more than one girl across regions. Misty, the second gym leader of Kanto, traveled with him through Kanto and Johto. A performer named May traveled with him through the Hoenn region. Dawn traveled with him through Sinnoh. A girl named Iris traveled through Unova. Then you're helping him through Kalos."_

"Suicune, stop!"

 _"Not until you say it."_

"Say what?!"

 _"Tell me how you feel about Ash! I already know how you feel, but I want to hear it out of your mouth. You need to tell somebody!"_

"He's a good friend, okay?!"

 _"That's not all you think about him."_

"Just leave me alone about it."

 _"Just say it! More people than you know how you feel."_

"Like who?"

 _"Bonnie, Shauna, Miette...soon to be more."_

 _"..."_

 _"You're jealous that Ash has traveled with so many girls. What if they had a crush on him, but didn't tell him? Then what would you do?"_

"SUICUNE!"

" _TELL ME!"_

Serena broke down at that point. Suicune walked over to her and looked at her weeping. She used her ribbon-like feelers to wipe Serena's eyes. Serena looked at Suicune.

"You win," she said, "I like him. I've liked him ever since we met at Professor Oak's summer camp. He's so strong, kind...handsome...I feel like I've hinted it to him multiple times."

Suicune smiled and got Serena to her feet.

 _"Now you just have to tell him,"_ Suicune said.

Serena looked at her in shock.

 _"Don't worry,"_ Suicune said, _"I'll leave that to you. Come on. We have to go catch up to the others."_

"I need to be alone. I'd like to wander around this place by myself."

 _"Suit yourself."_

Suicune then ran off. Serena went back to the living room and sat down on the large white couch, all alone with her thoughts. That is, before Xerneas entered the room. The Fairy-type widened her eyes at the sight of her.

 _"YOU!"_

Serena simply looked at Xerneas as the Pokemon walked towards her.

 _"You took my key! Where is it?"_

She silently took out the rainbow key and handed it to Xerneas without hesitation. Xerneas saw tears trickle down her face and frowned.

 _"Follow me."_

Xerneas turned around to go down the hallway.

"But why?"

 _"Because you have some things that you want to say, but can't say them. Me and my friends are going to help you."_

Serena reluctantly got up and followed Xerneas.

Meanwhile, Arceus was thinking about who to assign to the Alola region. She was drawing a blank on who to create before two planets caught her eye. Shortly afterwards, she had a name.

 _"Solgaleo and Lunala..."_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

The group composed of Dialga, Palkia, Clemont, Ash, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune had reached Giratina's door. Dialga and Palkia turned to face the group.

 _"All right, this is your stop. Giratina should be in here. I'd be surprised if he wasn't. He's usually in here when he's monitoring the Distortion World. He occasionally comes out to roam around Sinnoh."_ Palkia said. Dialga's eyes shot up.

 _"Wasn't there a girl with you two?"_ asked Dialga.

"You mean Serena? She's right here-" Ash said while checking the group. Clemont straightened his glasses with a worried expression.

"She can't have run off in this gigantic mansion," Clemont stated, "She'll never know where we are!"

 _"Don't worry, she'll most likely run into Arceus at some point. She can lead her back to us."_ Entei said.

"Either way, I'm going to find her. Clemont, I'll be back." Ash then ran back in the direction in which they came. With a sigh, Clemont went into Giratina's room.

 **Serena's Side**

Serena followed Xerneas into a room. It was painted with a variety of colors and was filled with wildlife, like various flowers, different trees, and there were even a variety of grass Pokemon there, like Lilligant, Budew, Cacturne, and Treecko. Xerneas continued to walk while Serena took in the scenery.

"This place is beautiful! Is this your room?"

 _"Yes, I'm glad you like it."_

"Why did you bring me here? And what friends were you talking about?"

 _"I'm here."_ Serena turned around and saw Arceus in her miniature form, which was the size of Dialga and Palkia when they were miniaturized. _"What do you need, Xerneas?"_

 _"We're here to hear what Serena needs to say."_

Arceus looked down at Serena, who was speechless. _"It looks like she doesn't want to say anything."_

 _"Do you know if everyone else is coming?"  
_

 _"Yes. Cresselia, Reshiram, and Suicune are on their way here right now."_

 _"I'm here."_ Cresselia said, with Reshiram in tow. The latter had her mouth in a straight line.

 _"Where's Suicune?"_

Serena, Cresselia, Reshiram, Xerneas, and Arceus all sat down.

 _"I'M HERE!"_ Suicune ran in and sat next to Serena. Serena still stayed quiet. She then looked up; everyone's eyes were on her.

" _As much as you don't want to admit it,"_ Xerneas said, _"You do have something to say."_

She was still quiet.

 _"If you're not going to say anything, I can guess what's wrong,"_ Cresselia stated, _"Is something wrong with your family?"_

No reaction.

 _"Is it your performances? I heard that you lost to Aria recently..."_ Reshiram guessed. Arceus had a small smile on her face.

 _"I know exactly what's wrong, and Suicune knows too. Don't you, Suicune?"_ Arceus said. Suicune nodded. She looked at Serena, who had a small blush on her face. Serena returned the look with eyes that pleaded, "Please don't tell them."

 _"You need to say it, Serena. Next thing you know, your little distraction will be gone, and you'd have stayed silent during the whole thing."_

Now, everyone waited to see what Serena would say or do. She looked around the group.

"A-all right," she said, with her voice quivering, "It's a boy..."

Cresselia and Xerneas widened their eyes as Serena confessed. _"What's his name?"_ Cresselia asked.

"Ash...his name is Ash."

 _"Ash Ketchum? I remember him. He helped me out in Unova with his friends while Team Plasma was after me."_ Reshiram said.

 _"What about this Ash?"_ Cresselia asked. Now, the tears started to flow from Serena again.

"I-I like him," Serena stated, "I wish there was a way to know if he liked me."

 _"You're not alone..."_ Arceus said. Serena looked up.

 _"You've confessed enough. We have love interests of our own too. I personally like Giratina."_ Arceus confessed.

 _"Zekrom and I've been dating for years."_ Reshiram said coolly.

 _"Darkrai likes me, and at this point, I'm wondering whether or not I like him. This mistake that he made is making me rethink my feelings."_ Cresselia said.

 _"I like Yveltal and I'm sure that he likes me. I'm just waiting for him to say it."_ Xerneas said.

 _"I don't have a love interest. There's no other legendary dog except for me and my brothers. And don't say Arcanine. He doesn't count."_ Suicune said with a serious face.

 **Ash's side**

Ash had spent 20 minutes searching for the possible places Serena could be. What he couldn't wrap his head around, however, is why she suddenly left. He was about to go back to Giratina's room before he heard voices. He looked down the hall and saw the door open with sunlight shining out of it. Quietly, he walked down the hall to look into the room.

 _"What do you think you're doing?"_

Ash's eyes widened. He turned around and saw Yveltal, Zekrom, Giratina, and Darkrai behind him. "I'm looking for Serena. Have you seen her?"

 _"She's most likely in there. The girls usually gather in Xerneas' room to discuss stuff that we can't know."_ Yveltal said.

 _"Arceus, Cresselia, Reshiram, Suicune, and Xerneas are in there. I also detect another life force similar to yours. That must be from the girl you're looking for..."_ Giratina noted.

"What are you guys doing?"

 _"We usually like to eavesdrop on what they're saying, specifically to see if they're saying anything about us."_ Darkrai said.

Ash stayed silent and looked into the room. Sure enough, Serena was there, along with the five other legends Giratina mentioned.

 **Serena's side**

Serena continued to talk to the other legends about her problem until Arceus spoke up.

 _"It seems that we have visitors."_ Arceus said with a grin. The others looked up.

 _"What?"_ Cresselia said.

 _"Ash, Giratina, Darkrai, Zekrom, and Yveltal are outside the door."_

"Ash?!" Serena yelled.

 _"Shh..."_ Suicune said, _"How about we play a little game with them? A game of hide and seek, perhaps."_

 _"That sounds like fun,"_ Xerneas said with a devious smile. Reshiram and Arceus nodded.

 _"Ok then,"_ said Cresselia, _"Let's hide."_

Everyone then scattered.

 **Ash's side**

 _"So it seems we're going to play a game of hide and seek."_ said Giratina.

 _"I'm going after Cress."_ volunteered Darkrai.

 _"I got Xerneas,"_ said Yveltal.

 _"I got Arceus,"_ said Giratina.

 _"I got Reshiram,"_ said Zekrom.

"I'll find Serena, then," Ash said, "Suicune might not be far behind, so I'll find her too."

 _"All right, then! Let's do this!"_ Giratina said. The five then ran inside and split up.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10

Inside Xerneas' room, Ash, Giratina, Darkrai, Zekrom, and Yveltal gathered in front of the forest to make sure their plan was in place.

" _All right, just to clarify, Ash, you're going after Serena and Suicune. Yveltal, you're going after Xerneas. Zekrom, you're going after Reshiram. Darkrai, you got Cress. I'm going after Arceus."_

The five nodded and split up as they went into the thick grove that made up the majority of Xerneas' room.

 **Meanwhile...**

Clemont, Dialga, and Palkia approached Kyogre's room after asking Celebi, Mewtwo and Genesect where Bonnie was. When they entered, Kyogre greeted them as she had greeted Bonnie, Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf, and Mew. The only difference was that Groudon was there.

 _"Hey, Dialga, Palkia! What's up?"_

 _"We heard that Clemont's sister was with you."_

 _"Oh, she was."_

 _"WAS?!"_

Meanwhile, Clemont was in awe. "Wow! Kyogre! It's such an honor to meet you!" Kyogre smiled.

 _"Nice to meet you too!"_

 _"Hey,"_ said Dialga, _"What's Groudon doing here?"_

 _"He came here to cool off, so I provided him with some 100 degree water. Although it may seem hot, he's usually in an environment with temperatures that skyrocket to temperatures close to the sun."_

Dialga and Palkia looked at Groudon, who was sleeping soundly. _"Well, we were here to get Bonnie. Can you tell us where she went?"_

 _"Nope. But they can!"_

Kyogre turned toward the island a little farther away from Groudon's to show Mew, Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit still sleeping soundly.

 **Back in Xerneas' room...**

 **Darkrai's POV**

After reverting to human form, Darkrai traversed the thick grove that made up the majority of Xerneas' room. As he stepped over tall grass and snapped twigs, he thought about what Cresselia said before he went to Shalour City: _"Stop. Stop before you make everything worse!"_ As this sentence rang in his head, Darkrai started to feel a little guilty about what had happened. He realized that if he hadn't been so caught up in trying to get some food, none of this would've happened. Just then, another thing Cresselia had said appeared in his mind: _"How could you be so careless? OUR REPUTATIONS ARE AT STAKE BECAUSE OF YOU!"_ Darkrai frowned.

 _"She was right,"_ he admitted to himself, _"If I hadn't been so focused on food, I wouldn't be in this situation. My reputation wouldn't be at stake. Her reputation wouldn't be at stake. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I guess I owe her an apology."_ He sat down and his eyes shot up. " _Wait. This is Cresselia I'm talking about. I won't be able to focus on the apology if she stares at me with those...beautiful golden eyes, long, sky blue hair, purple lips...and that outfit...a sleveless blue shirt with a pink skirt and matching boots...What am I doing? I've gotta find her first!"_ He got up and continued to search for fifteen more minutes until, finally, he heard water rushing ahead. He rushed towards the source of the water and, after moving away strands of tall grass, his eyes widened. It was a waterfall that poured clear water, and it was surrounded by multicolored flowers.

 _"This is a Flabebe's dream,"_ thought Darkrai as he looked at the oasis. However, what he saw next really made him gasp. He saw Cresselia in her human form, getting a drink of water. When she got up, she waved her hair back to dry it, as she had gotten it wet while she was drinking the water. She looked exactly how she was that night in Shalour City, which was just how Darkrai fantasized.

 _"This plan is going perfectly,"_ Cresselia thought, " _Just a little more, and he'll be mine."_

Suddenly, Cresselia vanished. Darkrai gasped and emerged from his hiding place. He frantically searched the area and, after making sure that his fears were for nothing, he went to get a drink of water from the pond composed of the waterfall's water. However, when he bent down to get a sip, he noticed something shiny in the grass. When he approached it and picked it up, he froze. It was Cresselia's necklace. Keeping in mind the fact that Cresselia would never lose anything as dear as her necklace, he wondered how she had left it. He then got it: he had walked into a trap.

 _"Well, well, well."_

Darkrai spun around. Cresselia was staring right back at him with a glare on her face.

 _"What are you doing with my necklace?"_

 _"Well, uh...,wh-what are you-um..."_ Darkrai searched desperately for words while Cresselia impatiently tapped her foot, waiting for an explanation. Finally, she sighed.

 _"Well, when you're ready to talk, let me know."_ Cresselia prepared to teleport, which brought Darkrai back to reality.

 _"NO!"_ Darkrai yelled. Cresselia stopped and looked at Darkrai with an evil grin. She sauntered closer to him and put her hand on his chin.

 _"What's wrong, Darkrai? Tongue-tied? I haven't even used Attract on you..."_ Cresselia said softly, causing Darkrai to grit his teeth.

 _"St-stop so we can g-get out of here,"_ Darkrai said, blushing.

 _"I don't think so..."_ Cresselia answered, smiling.

 _"At least stop talking like that,"_ Darkrai responded.

 _"Why? Is it making you...nervous?"_ Cresselia asked charmingly, while getting her face closer and closer to his face.

Darkrai clenched his teeth tighter than ever. _"You really like toying with my emotions, don't you?"_

 _"I'd say that this is an appropriate punishment. With everything you've done so far, you deserve it. I won't stop until I hear what I need to hear from you."_

Darkrai clenched his fists, now steaming with rage as he wanted to end this torture. Cresselia put her mouth to his ear.

 _"Say it,"_ she hissed, _"You want me to stop...how did you say it? Toying with your emotions?"_

Darkrai was going to lose his mind if Cresselia kept playing this game. That she was winning.

 _"Please?"_ she pouted, " _For me?"_

Darkrai lost it. He grabbed Cresselia and locked lips with her. Cresselia immediately accepted the kiss and put her arms around his neck as their feelings that had been held back for so long finally ran free. As Darkrai released her from the kiss, he looked into her golden eyes.

 _"I'm sorry. You happy now?"_

Cresselia smiled. _"Now, that wasn't so hard was it? Let's get out of here."_

With that, the two reverted into their Pokemon forms and flew to the entrance of Xerneas' room to wait for the others.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Leave me a comment on who's POV you want see next! You can choose between Ash, Giratina, Yveltal, and Zekrom. Better yet, I probably won't continue until I see enough comments for who's next. So, get commenting! See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, everyone! Just a quick update on the next character in the story. I put a poll in my profile page to make it easier to vote. Happy voting, and I'll see you next time!**

 **-AnAwesomeName**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay; I had a little bit of a writer's block. Some of it may be shown in this part.**

Giratina soared the skies, keeping a close eye on his surroundings. Knowing Arceus, he knew that she could blend in with her surroundings by transforming into a Pokemon at ease. However, something that he was slightly better at than Arceus was paying close attention and being able to track down people or Pokemon. He could easily remember the last place a person or Pokemon was at, but Arceus was in the front of the room when Giratina last saw her, so that would be of no use to him. Silently landing on the ground and reverting into his human form, he maintained his focus. In fact, that was another thing that distinguished him from Arceus. Once focused, it's very hard to steer him away from his goal. However, he knew that someone had to push the right buttons for him to slowly, but surely, stray away from his goal. Arceus knew that too. Anywho, Giratina was walking through the forest until he received a transmission from Darkrai.

 _"What is it, Darkrai?"_

 _"I found Cresselia. It was moderately easy, but be careful. I have a feeling that the girls have some trick up their sleeves."_

 _"I wouldn't be surprised that you would be tricked. Especially if Cresselia is involved."_

 _"Shut up. Be careful; Arceus is the goddess of the universe. She's sure to have a trick or two up-"_ Their conversation was cut off. Giratina's narrowed his eyes as his focus intensified. He listened to his surroundings, waiting for the slightest misplacement. All he heard was rushing water and the chirping of various bug Pokemon.

 _"Now, now, we don't want any intruders interfering with our little game, now do we?"_

Giratina stood his ground and looked around, hoping to find a sign of Arceus somewhere in the grove, but to no avail. What he did find, however, was a sweet scent wafting in the air. Knowing that Arceus was watching him, his focus easily surpassed its limits as he tried his best not to use his nose. He ran through the forest knowing that this was Arceus' doing as he kept focusing on his prize.

 _This is just a game,_ thought Giratina, _It's just a silly game of hide-and-seek. All I have to do is find Arceus. Sweet, sexy, beautiful Arceus..._

 _"You really think I'm beautiful?"_

Giratina's eyes widened as he quickly returned to Earth. A blush spread across his face as he stopped dead in his tracks.

 _"Where are you, Arceus?!"_

 _"Wow...you're obviously obsessed over finding me...maybe a little stressed if you ask me."_

He suddenly felt a life force pass behind him for a split second.

 _"Just like Serena...you have something you want to say to me..."_

He stayed silent as he prepared for whatever may come.

 _"Why don't I take a quick peek inside your mind and see what that might be?"_

He felt Arceus enter his mind, to which he responded by keeping his mind locked like a steel trap. He wanted no secrets to seep out, especially with Arceus in his mind.

 _"I'm...not...stressed..."_

 _"Yes, you are. You have been working really hard as of late. You know, being a guardian of Sinnoh and the Distortion World, after all."_

She was still in his mind.

 _"Hm. You trained your mind well. Let me try something else."_

Suddenly, with a bright flash of light, he stood face to face with Arceus in her human form. His blush rapidly spread as he gazed upon her. She was currently in her casual getup so that she could blend in with humans in case she wanted to eat something from their world. She had long white hair, with emerald green eyes and a mouth that was wearing a knowing smile. She was sporting a white sleeveless shirt that went to her waist and solid black spandex shorts. On both hands was a golden bracelet that represented the ring that she wore around her waist in her Pokemon form. A small golden heart was connected to a strand of her hair. She smiled. At that, Giratina's eyes snapped shut.

 _Focus...focus..._ Giratina thought. He felt Arceus' soft hands on his chin. However, he still felt her searching his mind.

 _"Open your eyes, Giratina. I command you,"_ she said seductively. His eyes were still shut. Arceus still smiled.

 _"Ok, let me ask you something else."_ Unbeknownst to Giratina, she put her mouth centimeters away from his ear.

 _"What did you really want to tell me back in your room?"_

Giratina was still silent, feeling like the whole weight of the world was on his shoulders. He was starting to think that she was right about him being stressed out. And this little experience just accentuated his stress. He felt her arms wrap around his neck. He was very close to having his feelings revealed right then and there.

 _"Is it a secret? You can trust me..."_ she said softly, wearing a big smile. She put her chin on his chest, now looking straight up at him (she was slightly shorter than Giratina). _"Just open your eyes..."_

Giratina was about to go insane.

 _"So you ARE stressed,"_ Arceus said, " _You've been waiting patiently for the last millennia. In return, let me help you with relieving it and getting rid of your worries."_

Arceus then kissed him, right then and there. Giratina's eyes snapped open as he instinctively wrapped his arms around Arceus' waist as he poured all of his passion into it. He felt Arceus roam his mind and gain access to what he wanted to say. As soon as the kiss was over, he looked at her in her emerald eyes. She smiled knowingly.

 _"So that's what you wanted to say,"_ She said, blushing heavily, _"I'm sorry for making you wait all this time-"_

She was interrupted by another kiss. He smiled back at her when their lips parted. _"Don't worry about it. It was worth it in the end."_

He offered her his hand, to which she gladly accepted as they took to the skies in their human form to head back to the entrance of the room to meet Cress and Darkrai.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Not going too far, now! Sorry** **again for the delay! Let me know what you thought in the comments; who's next? There's a poll up now! Click my profile! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Y'all voted, I'm delivering. Let's go!**

Ash wiped the sweat from his brow as he trudged through the grove with a determined look. What he had trouble understanding was why Serena would just run off like she did. Was it his fault? Did he unknowingly upset her? Had he insulted her? As far as Ash knew, he didn't do anything to her. Suddenly, Ash's eyes widened.

"I saw Suicune talking to Serena...did she say something to her?"

Ash continued, thinking about what Suicune could have said to upset her enough to run away in tears. But what Ash couldn't do was take his mind off of Serena. It's the first time he's actually noticed it, but he's been balancing his thoughts of girls, battling, strategy, and becoming a Pokemon Master. The latter was what he spent most of his time thinking about. Ash was a year older than Serena at the age of sixteen. Most boys his age would put training and gym-conquering on a hiatus to chase after girls. Why this happened to everyone but Ash, only Arceus herself knew. He considered his female companions as close friends, nothing more. But, there was something about Serena that Ash liked.

 _What makes Serena more attractive than the other girls I've traveled with?_ thought Ash. All girls that Ash traveled with, supported him on a regular basis, gave him advice, and inspired him. In return, he gave them advice, cheered them up, and taught them something new about themselves. Having trouble with answering this question, he sat down, deep in thought.

"Is it her appearance? Her personality?" He got up and made a mental comparison with every other girl he's traveled with as he walked. When he thought he got it, he got tackled to the ground, losing his train of thought. He looked up, and was face to face with Suicune.

"Suicune? What're you doing?"

 _"Getting your attention! Just trying to shave some time off of your search. If you're looking for Serena, which I know you are, she's not far. I was just with her, getting her ready for you."_

Suicune got off of Ash and ran back to the entrance. Ash shrugged and continued his search. He kept thinking on his current issue when he heard some humming. Silently walking a few steps further, he saw Serena and Braixen, the former brushing the latter's tail. He emerged from his spot and walked towards Serena. Braixen made her aware of his presence and she looked at Ash, with eyes full of worry and fear.

"Ash?" her voice quivered as she said his name, to which he stayed silent. She then looked at Braixen and back to Ash. "Can you let out Greninja to be with Braixen? I want the two of us alone." When she finished that sentence, Braixen not only smiled but shared Serena's blush as she finished her request. Ash nodded and let out Greninja without moving.

"Greninja, I need to talk with Serena. You and Braixen can use this time to hang out, just don't get into trouble." Greninja nodded with its cheeks a little red and was dragged away by Braixen, who was seemingly in a hurry. Ash then looked at Serena, who was shaking and had her fists clenched.

"Serena? What's wrong?" Ash asked, with a face full of worry. She then stood up. Ash stared at her as if he was in a trance. She took off her hat and her pink vest.

"Ash...can you come here, please?" At this point, tears were streaming down her face as Ash approached her slowly; he felt like he had cement in his shoes. Nonetheless, he was soon looking down at her, with her eyes twinkling. She put her arms around Ash and stared at him.

"The look in your eyes...it tells me that you know what I want..." Serena said softly.

"What do you want?" Ash asked, almost his entire face red. "And why are you acting like this?"

Serena kept her seductive stare and looked at him. "Because I can't take it anymore...you've kept me waiting for too long...now I'm acting like this."

Ash fell to the ground and Serena put her hand on his chest. "Ash..."

"S-Serena...what are you..."

"I've never had a chance to thank you for everything you've done for me...supporting me, the ribbon you gave me, being a good friend..." She was centimeters from Ash's lips now.

"Serena..." Ash said. Serena's lips quivered.

"I'm sorry if what I'm about to do is unexpected...but I've waited so long for this to happen..."

Serena didn't hesitate to bring him into a soft kiss, to which Ash returned. After their lips parted, they were grinning from ear to ear as they returned to the entrance.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Two things: let me know in the COMMENTS (I haven't been seeing much activity there lately) what you think of the story. Also, I made a poll on whether or not you want to see Greninja and Braixen's side. Click on my profile to vote! Stay tuned! :)


	14. Chapter 14

OK, so I'm sorry I haven't been uploading. I've been really busy recently, you know, with school and all that. But, I'm also encountering writers block. Greninja and Braixen are next. BUT. Let me know in the **COMMENTS** how you want me to write it. The reason I want it in the comments is because I haven't seen much feedback on the story than the stuff I've already seen, positive or negative. It has to be in context of the story and NOT any M-rated material. **GET COMMENTING! :)**

 **-AnAwesomeName**


	15. Chapter 15

**OK, let's see if I did this chapter right. #IHateWritersBlock**

"Ash?" Serena asked, with her voice quivering. "Could you let out Greninja so she could be with Braixen?" The latter blushed after Serena finished her question. Without moving an inch, Ash let out Greninja, who shared Braixen's shade of red at the sight of her. Two seconds later, Braixen grabbed Greninja by his amphibian hands and dragged him into the forest.

 _"Where are you taking me?"_

 _"..."  
_

Braixen stayed silent and continued to pull Greninja in her direction, but a little less forcefully this time. As she walked, she began thinking. Of what, you ask? Of the course of her life. You see, she was hatched from a Delphox egg, just as Chespin and Froakie were ( **obviously -_-** ); her parents were good friends with Chespin's and Greninja's parents. After about a couple of months, she was suddenly separated from her parents. She was too young to understand why or how, all she knew was that she wanted to go back. Back to the lush green hills of Kalos, where the Butterfree and Vivillon chirped in harmony as they flew across the Arceus' painting called the sky, where Gyarados and Milotic schools lived peacefully in lakes, rivers, and oceans, where types could get along without danger whether it be Fighting and Psychic or Grass and Fire. She was transported to a region called Kalos where her new home became a large building with people in pristine lab coats bustling about. She didn't really know why they were obsessed with colored rocks, but she thought it must be important. She and her friends were introduced to a tall man with wavy hair people called Sycamore. They were pampered and had no complaints after he showed up. But this was besides the point; she's always had a soft spot in her heart for Froakie that had blossomed into a love for him. He was not only very intelligent, but also very sweet to everyone. There was one point in time when Froakie offered her a stick he found for when she evolves into Braixen; unfortunately, Pancham broke it. Finally, Braixen stopped pulling the water frog towards her and looked at him square in the eyes while pointing in the distance.

 _"Look...do you remember?"_

Greninja looked where Braixen gestured and went wide-eyed. He was looking at grassy plains and hills similar to where the trio grew up. The bird Pokemon were singing, Bug-types and Grass-types could be seen playing below, Water-types were leading their young across the lake. He smiled at the scene and almost teared up a little. He turned back to Braixen.

 _"Why did you bring me here?"_

She stayed silent and pushed him off the cliff they were standing in front of with a smile on her face; no, I'm not exaggerating. Believe it or not, she jumped off right after he was pushed. Meanwhile, Greninja was wearing a face of disbelief as Braixen caught up to him, still wearing her smile. However, they actually landed on something soft. Greninja's wide-eyed expression returned as he found that they were on top of a Drifblim passing over close to the ground. Before Greninja could get up to jump off, he was blocked by Braixen's paw while her other paw grabbed his side before rolling off Drifblim to the soft ground below. Greninja landed first with Braixen landing on top of him, causing him some pain. He looked at her disapprovingly.

 _"You...are officially insane..."_

 _"Maybe...but you like it."_ Braixen responded with a loving gaze. _"Don't even try to hide it."_

Greninja's face turned purple (no, he's not running out of breath) as Braixen waited for his response. While she waited, she dragged her furry paw slowly over his chest to greater influence his answer. Finally, Greninja spoke.

 _"You're right, I do."_

He pulled Braixen into a kiss that they each poured all of their emotions into, whether it be love, anger, confusion, or sadness. It grabbed them from their current time and dragged them back to when the two were growing up, on how they always had dreams of being the greatest they could be. Secretly, they also had dreams of them being together; Froakie found himself part of the very few who was friends with a female starter, Fennekin actually found him attractive from the start. After the kiss ended, the two got up and stared at each other before Greninja smiled.

" _Wanna race back to the entrance?"_

 _"You're on!"_

Greninja was naturally faster, but Braixen's agility that she gained from her performances almost tied her speed with Greninja; they ran back wearing smiles.

* * *

 **OK, so Zekrom and Reshiram are already dating, so we'll skip them. This story is rapidly coming to an end, though. The next chapter will likely be the last. I honestly don't know what to do next for a story. Should I do another Smash Bros. story? Sun and Moon? COMMENTS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**FINALE TIME!**

Ash and Serena walked toward the door hand in hand as they found the other Pokemon waiting for them. Suicune smirked while Giratina scowled.

 _"What took you so long? It wasn't that hard."_

"Sorry. There was something I had to...discuss with Serena," Ash responded, turning a shade of red while Serena had a knowing smile on her face. Giratina rolled his eyes and soon shared his blush as Arceus neared him.

 _"Let's go back, all of us."_

 _"Wait,"_ Darkrai interrupted, _"Where's Xerneas and Yveltal?"_

 _"Leave them be,"_ Reshiram responded, _"This is Xerneas room, she'll lead Yveltal back to the entrance when she's done with him."_

 _"What do you mean, 'done with him'?"_ Cresselia asked. A smile grew on Reshiram's face as she telepathically explained what she meant with all the females in the group. They each turned as red as a tomato while the males were already walking out the door. Darkrai turned to Ash.

 _"So, how'd it go?"_

"Hm?"

 _"You and Serena. How'd your little discussion go?"_

"It went...fine. Let's just leave it there."

Darkrai rolled his eyes as he turned to Giratina. _"Well, I know one thing. Cress is one good kisser. The second our lips touched, I felt as free as a Fairy-type."_

It was now Giratina's turn to roll his eyes. _"Well, Arceus definitely knows how to break me down..."_

 _"Reshiram and I simply took the opportunity to discuss future matters, such as-"_

 _"No you didn't. What did you guys really do?"_ Darkrai interrupted as Zekrom blushed.

 _"Fine. We too had a decent make-out session."_ Zekrom answered.

 _"That leaves you, Ketchum. What about you and Serena?"_

Ash sighed. "We did the exact same thing."

 _"What are you boys discussing out here?"_ They all turned around as Arceus, Reshiram, Cresselia, Serena, and Suicune walked out of the room.

 _"Nothing. We were just about to look for Ash's friend."_ Darkrai casually lied. However, Cresselia, reading him like a book, came over.

 _"Liar,"_ she hissed, _"You're all lying."_

 _"We'll discuss it later,"_ Arceus said before winking to Giratina, _"Let's go find your friend, Ash."_

 **Meanwhile...**

Clemont, Raikou, Entei, Mew, and the pixies of Sinnoh went straight into Giratina's room. It was the Distortion World; where Giratina first met the current and former champion of Sinnoh.

"Where would Bonnie be in this place?" Clemont asked while admiring the mysterious atmosphere of the realm.

 _"I have no clue. Only Giratina would know."_ Azelf answered with his sisters nodding in agreement.

"So our only choice is to wait for Giratina to return?"

 _"I'm afraid so."_ answered Entei. With that, Clemont took off his backpack and sat down. He pulled out a batch of PokePuffs.

"Do you guys want some? I learned how to make these from a chef in Kanto. Believe it or not, he's also a gym leader, but that's besides the point. There's some for Psychic types, Electric types, and Fire types."

Mew had been staring off into space this whole time, but the second she heard "PokePuffs", she snapped to attention. Azelf smiled while Uxie, Mesprit, and Mew squealed with glee at the sweet taste of the PokeTreat. Entei and Raikou both gave a growl of approval as they tasted theirs.

 _"If you ask me, you definitely remembered the instructions perfectly."_ Entei complimented.

Clemont smiled, and then looked at Raikou. "Raikou, if you don't mind, I'd like to have a battle with you."

A frown grew on Entei's younger brother. _"You want to catch me, don't you?"_

"Did you want to be caught?"

 _"It's not my preference."_

"Well, one thing I've learned from Ash is that he usually doesn't catch Pokemon without their permission, so this battle will just for me to get stronger."

Every legendary in the room was shocked at his answer. Raikou and Entei had never encountered a trainer who would ask their permission for them to be caught; they simply battled them, and if the Pokemon didn't run, the trainer simply threw Ultra Balls until they were caught. Raikou smiled.

 _"All right, then. I accept your challenge!"_

 ** _"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY ROOM?!"_** Giratina thundered. Mew flew over.

" _We were told that Bonnie was in here. We don't know where to find her."_

Giratina sighed. He searched his room until he found signs of life other than Clemont's and Pokemon. He flew over and lo and behold, Bonnie was floating there, fast asleep. He used Psychic to put her on his back and flew over to Clemont.

"BONNIE!" Clemont cried, with tears of joy as he grabbed her in his arms.

 _"You do know that she's sleeping, right?"_ Mesprit asked before Azelf nudged her.

"Thank you all for your help...I think it's time for us to leave..." a frown appeared on Clemont's face.

" _You can start by leaving my room."_ Giratina said. With that, they all departed the room, leaving Giratina by himself. They went to the main room, where they found Ash and Serena waiting for them.

"Hey, you found Bonnie! Nice work!" Ash congratulated. Serena smiled.

"Where did you guys go?" Clemont asked.

"We'll tell you later." Serena answered. After saying goodbye to the legends, they exited the Hall of Legends and found themselves in front of the lake where they slept the previous night. Suicune, Entei, and Raikou frowned. Arceus looked at them and could tell what they were thinking and smiled.

 **The next day...**

The four children were continuing to Snowbelle City. Bonnie was running alongside Pikachu and Dedenne ahead of them. Ash, Serena, and Clemont had a smile on their faces as they recalled their recent adventure. They stopped when Bonnie walked up to Clemont.

"Clemont, who are those Pokemon?"

The three looked up and gasped at what they saw. Raikou, Entei, and Suicune appeared.

 **THE END?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Let me give you guys a real ending. Short, but real.**

Entei, Raikou, and Suicune appeared. Bonnie was in awe at how cute they looked (to her, personally) while the other three were wondering what they were doing there. The three legends approached.

"What are you three doing here? I thought you guys were still in the hall!" Clemont stated. Raikou smiled.

 _"We never got to finish our battle. In fact, we never even started. But we're all here because we-"_

 _"Zip it, Raikou! Entei's going to tell them."_ Suicune grinned at Serena. Both Entei and Ash stayed silent until the former spoke.

 _"We talked to Arceus after you all left. She was reluctant about it, but she soon agreed."_

"Agreed on what?" Ash asked.

 _"She permitted us to come with you guys,"_ Suicune said with her grin increasing tenfold, _"But you all know the rules on catching a Pokemon."_

Just then, it all clicked for Serena, Ash, and Clemont. Standing in front of them were the three legendary dogs of Johto, literally asking to be battled and captured.

"Are you sure you guys want to come with us?" Serena asked, "There's nothing wrong with it, but it'll be sure to attract attention."

Ash had a smile on his face. "I for one, would love for you guys to join us! However, I probably won't use you guys in battle in case of emergency."

Clemont straightened his glasses, causing them to glow. "Well, if you want a battle, I'll be happy to give you one!"

Serena still looked reluctant as she watched Ash, Entei, Raikou, and Clemont run off to the grassy plains ahead of them to use as their battlefield.

 _"So what's it going to be?"_

Serena spun around and found Suicune staring at her with a knowing smile.

 _"I've personally gotten used to having you around. Plus, I can help you deal with your... **distraction**." _ Suicune whispered the last sentence, causing red to paint Serena's face. However, even Serena got infected with the Pokemon's smile after a moment.

"You're on!"

 **Ash's POV**

Pikachu stood on one side of the battlefield with Ash behind him while Entei stood on the other. Raikou, Clemont, Serena, and Suicune stood on the side, watching.

 _"Well, soon-to-be Pokemon Master,"_ Entei growled, _"Hit me with your best shot!"_

"You got it! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumped up into the sky and glowed a bright yellow as a surge of electricity aimed straight for Entei.

 _"Sacred Fire!"_ A ball of fire aimed straight for Pikachu as he descended, and collided with the Thunderbolt, resulting in a cloud of smoke. Ash smiled as the battlefield was filled with smoke.

 _"I see your smile...what do you have planned?"_ Entei asked. Ash stayed silent. Pikachu ran behind Entei at high speed, resulting in a slight breeze that Entei felt.

 _"Where are you, you yellow creature?"_

"NOW, PIKACHU, JUMP ONTO ENTEI AND USE THUNDERBOLT!"

Entei's eyes widened as he felt the electric mouse jump onto his back and deliver a shocking Thunderbolt.

 _"AAAAAHHHHHH! BODY SLAM!"_

Just then, Entei did a full flip and landed on his back, crushing Pikachu in the process. However, the latter stood up, much to Entei's disappointment. In addition, he found that he was paralyzed.

 _"What?! What is this?"_

"Pikachu's Static! You're completely paralyzed! Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

Entei couldn't move as he got hit head on with Quick Attack. He tried to open his mouth to release another Sacred Fire, but still couldn't move.

"ONE MORE THUNDERBOLT!"

Entei sighed and closed his eyes and smiled as he took another Thunderbolt. On the other hand, Ash threw an Ultra Ball at him, which shook three times before clicking, marking a successful capture.

"I DID IT! I CAUGHT-"

 _"Please don't do that. I've seen so many trainers do that, and it makes you look really stupid."_ Suicune interrupted, after which she earned a glare from Raikou as Ash went silent.

 **Clemont's POV**

Clemont shuddered in excitement as he faced Raikou. The legendary bared his fangs and got into his attack stance.

"BUNNELBY, I CHOOSE YOU!" The digging Pokemon landed on the battlefield with a determined look on his face. Raikou frowned.

 _"ALL RIGHT, CRUNCH!"_ Raikou's fangs sharpened and he lunged towards Bunnelby.

"Use Dig!" Bunnelby spun and vanished into the ground. Raikou growled in delight.

 _"Two can play at that game!"_ Just then, Raikou used Dig and hunted after Bunnelby.

"Bunnelby, Raikou's down there with you! Think about where he is and attack!" Clemont called. There was no silence for a few moments, causing Clemont to think Bunnelby hadn't heard him. That is, until Raikou shot up under the ground, wincing in pain, followed by Bunnelby.

"Well done, Bunnelby! Go, Pokeball!"

Clemont threw a Pokeball at an irritated Raikou as he went inside of it. It shook three times, and that was that. Clemont was surprised that it was that easy as he rejoined his friends.

 **Serena's POV**

Serena frowned as her Braixen faced Suicune. The latter licked her paws in anticipation and smiled.

" _Are you assuming I'm an Ice-type?"_

"Well, you can't really blame me; you do look like an Ice-type."

 _"It's a common misconception. HYDRO PUMP!"_

"Dodge!"

Braixen's agility was put on display as she dodged powerful blasts of water. Her gracefulness made Suicune go wide-eyed.

 _"Wow. That's some speed. That performance practice has really been paying off."_ Braixen flashed a proud smile. Serena shared it.

"That's not all. We've been preparing just in case we've encountered a Water-type. BRAIXEN, THUNDER PUNCH!"

Suicune went pale as she dodged each electrifying attack she aimed. However, she landed one attack, providing decent knockback. Suicune was still left standing. She widened her eyes before shooting a blast of Hydro Pump at the ground. Now, it was Braixen's turn to go wide-eyed as she was showered with strands of grass and mud. Serena gasped.

"Braixen, stay calm!" But Braixen couldn't hear her. She glared daggers at Suicune but she couldn't see her. She frantically looked around for her until she was hit with a powerful Hydro Pump from above, cleaning her off but also heavily damaging her. Suicune landed.

 _"I know that you don't like getting dirty...all I had to do was get you dirty to get you distracted. Also, I'm sure that strange Greninja you're with won't like you dirty, so you're welcome."_

This remark caught Braixen's attention. She gripped the stick that she held in her hands as its flame grew larger.

"Braixen, Thunder Punch once more!" Suicune smiled and prepared to dodge, but was already hit from the Braixen's now electrified stick. She landed punch after punch, with her teeth clenched tightly.

"Braixen, stop! Go, Pokeball!"

Before the Pokeball landed on Suicune, Braixen hissed in an injured Suicune's ear, _"Don't EVER talk about Greninja like that. There's more where these Thunder Punches came from."_

The PokeBall touched Suicune and shook three times, signaling a successful capture. Serena ran up and hugged Braixen with the PokeBall in her hands before rejoining the others, who congratulated her on her capture.

 **In the Hall of Legends...**

 _"I entrust the Alola region to you two, my children. I know that you two will do well."_ Arceus said. A lion-like Pokemon covered in white with marks of red and yellow all over its body nodded before running off. A Flying-type Pokemon whose wings resembled the universe in it's entirety gave Arceus a sly smile before flying away in the direction of the other Pokemon.

 **THE END**

* * *

Thanks to you all for reading! I don't know what I'll write next, but I'll let you all know this: I have a YouTube channel! Sure it's not as big as other PokeTubers out there, but it's a start! Just today, I uploaded the first part of a Heart Gold Randomizer. There's a poll in the video, but I'll ask here, too: would you like it to be a Nuzlocke? Also, would you all prefer voice recording? Just search Charizax Z (I know, it's trash) in the YouTube search bar! Likes, comments, and subscriptions are appreciated. See you next time!

-AnAwesomeName AKA Charizax Z


End file.
